Up, Up, And Away In These Pitiful Balloons
by bored2death
Summary: After the TDAS finale, Courtney ,Sierra, Lindsay, Sam, Duncan, Jo, Scott, and Lightning didn't die , at least not by floating into space. But how will they escape and survive in the middle of the ocean?


**When I was watching the last TDAS episode (which for the most part I liked) I freaked out when those balloons with the former campers flew away. There's always supposed to be a peanut gallery! It was a cheap cop-out! **

**Ahem, but anyway, I saw everyone on Tumblr saying that the people in the balloons had died, and I don't see that happening because 1, only helium would keep them floating for very long, so unless Owen sucked in helium before he farted, they're going to sink down soon, and 2, it's Total Drama and only the interns die on this show. **

**So this is what I think REALLY happened after they flew away. **

"AHHHHHHHH!"

It was a sudden gust of wind that sent the orange all-star filled balloons floating off into the distance, over the ocean, into the sun, and away from the competition. The winds blew and blew; for the first few minutes until the wind calmed down, everyone blindly roamed through the air, screaming with no idea what to do.

"I did _not _get shoved into a fart-filled balloon to miss a chance at the million!" With a swift kick, Courtney was able to stretch the rubber enough to burst her bubble. Unfortunately it imploded in on her as she splashed down to the ocean.

"Get this- off of me!"

"Courtney! You down there? Help! Or should I be helping _you_ as the gi- boyfriend? Sorry!" 

"Ugh," Courtney rolled her eyes and yanked off the pieces broken balloon from her clothes. Scott's naiveté was the complete antithesis to her last relationship; it was going to take some serious getting used to, and Courtney was having her doubts about how much more she could take.

"At least I can be in control," she mumbled and took off one of her platform shoes.

The balloons had begun to settle; once the wind stopped, the 7 remaining pretty much just hung maybe 100 feet over the ocean , floating yet not falling.

"I only have the 2 shoes…SCOTT! YELL SO I KNOW WHICH TO POP!"

"Over here! Over here! Can't see anything through the balloon! Where are we?"

"OVER THE OCEAN!" Was he in that one to the far left? Or was he the one next to that one, the one kicking the balloon?

"Sharks…Fang?"

"It's muffled through the balloon, I can't hear you!" She'd just have to hope for the best. He seemed to be freaking out, so with all her strength, Courtney threw her platform shoe up into the air toward the thrashing balloon, and was able to pop it.

Out fell Duncan.

"Ahhhhhh!" *splash*

"Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me! SCOTT!"

"Courtney!"

After Duncan caught his breath, he winked at Courtney. "Thanks, babe. Knew you still had it in for me."

"Shut up! I was aiming for Scott!" And she took off her other shoe, throwing it towards Scott's balloon- and missing. The shoe flew off into the distance and landed with a tiny splash way too far away for Courtney to care at this point.

"Crap." Courtney looked around and saw the island was so far away at this point, she could barely see it.

"Hey…"

"What do you_ want_, Duncan?" she asked , exasperated. Stuck in the middle of the ocean with HIM, farther and farther from her chances of winning.

"Well, for starters, floating is kind of hard with these-" he turned around to reveal handcuffs.

"What, you expect me to have a key? I don't even have my PDA! You probably enjoyed prison as opposed to us, who got flushed. It led to the SEWERS! And then everyone finally gets out on another island, and Owen finds us and stuffs us into fart balloons!"

"Hey, I was in a balloon too! Apparently Chris had _connections _in jail and somehow got me out before I even checked in…Enjoy prison, huh?" he smirked at the memory those words brought out.

"Knew it all along," Courtney replied, unable to stop her slight smile back.

"Got a knife , lighter in my back pocket. We could survive out here. I've seen tougher situations."

"As if," but Courtney swam up to him. "Wanna give me the knife to pop another balloon at least?"

"Ya know, wish I could, princess, but you know…_handcuffs," _he smirked.

"…No way."

"Yeah, Guess you're gonna have to get it yourself,"

"Guess we'll just DIE out here then, because there is no way!" she crossed her arms.

"_Think, _Court. Winds gonna blow soon, and you can say goodbye to that redneck boyfriend of yours, and everyone else too."

She hated when he made sense.

"Just…" In a millisecond Courtney stuck her hand in Duncan's pocket (ignoring his laughter), grabbed the pocketknife, and aimed her best toward the far left balloon.

"Woah, watch it! That's our only chance, you know. Why don't you get someone useful, I don't know, like that Lightning guy!"

"Shut up, I know what I'm doing!"

"No, I don't think you do," Duncan said and tried to grab the knife back.

"Watch it!"

"Hey-!"

"Don't-!" Before he could grab it, Courtney flailed and threw the knife, which brushed past a balloon, popping it and bringing down Sam.

"Hey, thanks! Great aim, Courtney, do you play-?"

"Nice job, princess, what skills does **he** bring to the table?"

"If YOU hadn't been trying to get the knife from me-"

"Trying to stop THIS from happening-!"

"Everyone shut up: the Lightning is here to save you all!"

"What?" "What?" "What?"

"When did YOU get down here?" Sam finally asked.

"Nothing can contain the Lightning- Just punch the flimsy balloon a few times, and SHA-BAM! Lightning is free!"

"SO how're you going to help?" Courtney asked.

"Uh, yeah, actually, when Lightning said "you all" he meant himself. SHA-BYE!" And Lightning started swimming in the opposite direction from the island.

"Moron," Courtney mumbled. "Now what?!"

"Hey, nerd, got any paper clips?"

"HEY!"

"I meant _him_," Duncan pointed towards Sam. "Nice to know you know what I think of you , though," he said teasingly.

"Weird question. No, but,"

"Well, **I** happen to," Courtney said, "Never know when you're going to need to organize some loose papers."

She took them out of her pocket and went up to Duncan, using the paper clip to carefully pick the lock. "Got it!"

"Impressive," Duncan looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I only did it so you'd shut up…Hey, if people aren't going to vote me for student council president, I just have to take back my rightful position. And if that means breaking into the ballot box, then so be it."

"Ironic, huh, since that's how you got voted out in the first place."

"I'm surprised you even know what irony IS" she rolled her eyes and pulled the cuffs off.

"Scott!" she yelled and threw the handcuffs toward the balloons , popping one and letting out…

"Oh my gosh, it was getting SO hot in there! And I didn't have any sunscreen with me and I would've totally burned and peeled if I got close to the sun! Thanks, Christy!"

"Get my name right, It's COURTNEY, Lindsiot!"

"Okay, but like, my name's _Lindsay! _You totally do as you say, not how you do! I mean, the other way around, I mean,…wait…"

Courtney and Duncan simultaneously facepalmed.

"Ok, next time, you should let me aim; I play COD all day! I could hit any balloon you wanted!" Sam announced. "Ok, see…" He took off his shoe and threw straight up, so it fell straight down and smacked him on the head. "Ooof! It's…different in…games…Can't feel pain in games…Except in fingers…"

"You people are supposed to be the ALL-STARS! Ridiculous! Courtney ranted and , after demanding Duncan and Lindsay give her their shoes, was able to shoot down Sierra , Jo, and at last, Scott.

"Finally," Scott rubbed his head and swam up to Courtney. "Oh…We're in the ocean. Heh."

"Chill, Scott, I doubt Fang would come all the way out here."

"Yeah, sure…So what's up? What's …going on?" he asked as he looked at Duncan, and everyone else floating around in the water.

"First one out of the balloons. And now we're going to go to the island, get me the million, and leave!"

"How bout we focus on, I don't know, surviving first!" Duncan yelled.

"Well, obviously we need to go to land! The only question is how!"

"A yacht !" Lindsay suggested.

"We're in the middle of NOWHERE!"

"And-" Sierra's finger ran up and down her phone as she scrolled through a page, "The entire fanbase thinks we're DEAD!"

"We're totally HOPELESS!" Lindsay screamed.

"It's a phone, blondie!" Jo rolled her eyes, "So call 911 already, Sierra!"

"You don't think Chris will save us?"

…

"AHHAHAHHAHAH!"

"Funny. NOW CALL!"

"Ok, ok, just give me a second!"

"And Not-So-Brightning, get your directionally challenged butt THIS WAY!"

"Lightning's butt is nothing but sha-muscle!"

"Ok, who died and made YOU leader?" Courtney glared, "_I _was the first one out of my balloon and thus the strongest of the pack, and thus the unanimous leader of the group, clear?"

Only Scott responded, "Yes, sir!"

…

"I mean ma'am! Ma'am!"

"Ay. Okay, Sierra calling for help? Everyone shutting up? Now let's swim to the island!"

"Um…What island?" Sam said, pointing to the distance, where the last visible treetop of the island fell sunk into the water.

**Should I continue this? I was going to end it here but I might get bored and continue, lol. Let me know **


End file.
